The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 September 2018
23:50-21 Falco, Quotev? 23:50-43 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:50-53 Welcome, C.Syde65. 23:50-57 o/ 23:51-12 :/ Syde 23:51-48 Hyde. 23:51-53 Syde, 23:51-55 Tell me, 23:52-07 What is the difference between / and \? 23:52-11 Syde! o/ 23:52-17 Will you give me one of your typical Sydeplantions? 23:52-32 A what? 23:53-27 :S 23:53-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 23:53-42 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 23:54-14 A lengthy detailed explanation on the difference between / and \ with no regards to memery, given by you yourself, Syde. 23:54-54 They are used for different things. I just don't know how to explain them. 23:55-01 Brilliant! :D 23:55-09 I know what / can be used for. 23:55-14 I said / not an italics I. 23:55-26 But \ seems like a useless waste of space on my keyboard. 23:55-42 Backslash is used for what JN5DGF? 23:56-13 I said it was a waste of space on my keyboard. 23:56-22 I disagree with \ being a waste of space. In-fact it was ages before I realised that it and | were on the keyboard. And I was thankful for it when I found out. 23:56-48 And what is it used for? 23:56-57 "In-fact" 23:57-02 I do not hypenate that. 23:57-19 Tell me, 23:57-23 No one does lel. 23:57-35 Which is the ninth letter of the alphabet? 23:57-44 | I l 23:57-47 I. 23:58-03 Of my three options, which one is it, number 1, 2, or 3? 23:58-10 2 23:58-17 False. 23:58-21 3. 23:58-23 That's the lowercase L. 23:58-27 It is 3. 23:58-35 I should add incase to the dictionary then. 23:58-37 I typed the I and it matched the 3rd one. 23:58-46 Who even says incase? 23:58-53 I've always seen it "in case". 23:58-54 Just Syde. 23:59-28 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:59-28 group pm! 23:59-30 Nope 23:59-49 Israel is a good country 23:59-53 /me shrugs. 00:00-20 So basically they never were. 00:00-29 My aunt, uncle, and cousins live there. 00:00-37 Except when they were hunting German WW2 war criminals. That was just kickass. 00:00-39 Sure. 00:00-39 Good people live there. 00:00-49 Several of my dad's relatives in fact. 00:00-55 But the occupying government is not one of those good people. 00:01-10 Let me rephrase. 00:01-10 The Israelis are good people. Their government is corrupt. 00:01-16 Ah. 00:01-29 They oppress the Jews and the Arabs alike with conscription laws arresting those who refuse military service and several war crimes and genocides. 00:01-51 Should I ask my family to evacuate? 00:02-02 A lot of the Israeli people are starting to hate the government now. 00:02-20 Whoa. 00:02-26 I also think that the Isreali government actually want a war with Iran as much as Iran wants one with them. 00:02-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:02-44 Netanyahu has corruption scandals and investigations every year now, media freedom is being suppressed for the Israelis too and more are knowing about the atrocities against Palestinians. 00:02-47 True. 00:02-49 --> i asked a question in the group PM 00:02-53 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:02-56 Let's check, MoH. 00:03-01 Holey guac. 00:03-06 In fact, Israel wanted to attack Iran once but their own military refused fearing it would lead to war. 00:03-07 *Holy 00:03-16 True, Dippy. 00:03-24 Netanyahu wants war, not peace. 00:03-33 Let us move on. 00:03-35 As much as I am for the Palestinian solidarity movement, Hamas are far from helping. 00:03-55 What Korea are Korra's baes from? 00:03-58 Hamas also commits atrocities against Jews and Arabs alike with terrorist attacks and human shields. 00:04-08 Hamas is a terrorist group. 00:04-17 South Korea, Chase. 00:04-26 Never heard of it. 00:04-35 What do you think of North Korea. Korra? 00:04-45 Best Korea. 00:04-50 Nope. 00:04-59 Corrupt government, human rights abusing, free press silencer. 00:05-12 And don't forget, insane laws. 00:05-19 *no comma 00:05-28 Indeed, I dislike North Korea. 00:06-58 Why? 00:09-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:10-22 South Korra 00:13-10 BRB, dinner 00:14-04 Hmm.. I wonder whats for big Dinner 00:14-28 https://thekorrafanatic.wikia.com/wiki/TheKorraFanatic_Wiki:Chat/Logs/14_Sep_2018 00:14-42 Look what you've done to our breakfast! 00:14-54 C'mon, lets party! 00:17-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:18-06 (hurricoaster) (blush) (angry) (batman) 00:21-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:24-21 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:24-23 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:25-04 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:25-40 Will be back soon. Making food for myself. Though my account won't be leaving chat. 00:25-54 Okay. 00:27-33 And where is your account? 00:28-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:34-36 Nothing said? 00:36-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:42-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:43-11 o/ 00:43-27 Welcome, TG. 00:44-43 No, Jorra, we will not. 00:45-03 Yea Jorra 00:45-03 You did, however. 00:45-41 And just what is this conversation? 00:46-36 intriguing 00:47-24 Welcome, TG. 00:48-08 oof i left? lag is mean ;-; 00:48-20 Lag bulli. 00:48-46 Back. 00:48-58 You never left. 00:49-09 I simply said "Welcome, TG." out of boredom. 00:50-09 WB. 00:51-31 I did go AFK. My account just didn't leave. 00:51-42 And? 00:51-59 I never knew CS65 going AFK and coming back was a note-worthy thing. 00:52-20 It fucking is, Jorra! Shut up and don't be so rude! >:( 00:52-27 ^ 00:52-29 (angry) 00:52-30 Said Jack ironically being rude. 00:52-34 TG, NO. 00:52-54 TG done betrayed TKF iagain. 00:53-40 i oops!... i did it again 00:53-56 You are fired as bbigTG. 00:54-15 :O 00:54-15 NOOO! 00:54-18 You can not simply fire me! 00:54-19 Did you just call her a liar? 00:54-28 Huh 00:54-32 I can, however, former TG. 00:54-37 Answer the question. 00:54-45 I did. 00:54-48 "Huh" 00:55-08 Huh 00:55-23 Luckily, I am still TG, just in my ultra Anti-Jorra form. 00:55-33 You are NOT TG. ;( 00:57-17 well then, it's opposite day since i say so, so now I'm TG! problem solved! 00:57-29 You are no longer TG! >:C 00:57-53 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:57-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:59-47 Ugh. 01:00-01 There's so many profile spam and vandalism reports. 01:00-01 Going to be fun digging through all that. 01:00-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:00-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:00-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:03-52 I need to close this tab because of Jimbo Whales and his lag powers 01:16-15 lol. 01:18-05 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:18-06 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:22-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:22-13 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:22-18 Hi 01:22-31 Hi. 01:22-55 Now we get to check the 20+ possible vandalism. 01:23-00 And send TWO S:C tickets. 01:23-04 This is truly fun. 01:23-09 Hey Q! O/ 01:23-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:23-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:23-26 Is it all one person? 01:23-31 Or different people? 01:23-39 Different people. 01:23-50 I see Veralann is still sitting in CC away 01:23-55 One S:C ticket is about a SBFW duplicate. 01:24-09 Another is about an inappropriate username. 01:24-20 Interestin' 01:24-24 Who created this duplicate? 01:25-04 https://spongebob-new-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions?target=CrazySponge 01:26-43 I'll PM the username I mentioned, if you want. 01:26-54 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:27-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:27-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:28-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:28-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:29-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:29-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:29-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:29-20 ok 01:29-34 and then I'm heading out 01:29-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:30-02 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:30-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:30-40 \o 01:31-18 \o 01:32-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:32-34 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 01:33-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-50 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:37-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:37-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-16 (hi) 01:37-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:37-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-56 Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:39-00 o/ 01:44-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:45-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-16 Someone must speak in the group PM so it shows up for me again. 01:48-03 Thanks, FL99. 01:48-54 In the past week alone, I've sent eight S:C tickets. 01:49-34 Woah. 01:49-57 That's bad 01:50-09 Hoping to send my ninth one tonight. 01:50-20 And what is bad about it? (therp) 01:50-23 I am inspired by your generous deeds 01:50-45 Just the amount is bad 01:51-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:55-55 I see TG headed out. 01:57-23 The God? 01:57-34 TG = True Goddess 01:57-43 Ah. 01:58-09 And why is Akumi the "true" goddess? 01:58-16 Because she is TG. 01:58-30 But how is she "true" 01:58-41 And how is she a "goddess" 01:59-10 It's an inside joke that is hard to explain, sadly. 01:59-29 I was unaware of Akumi's gender until tonight, sadly. 01:59-38 Wth 01:59-45 I was. 02:00-14 Falco, PM. 02:00-41 Why is that so shocking Korra? 02:01-16 Because she's an obvious female, sadly. 02:01-29 And I've called her TG for about a week now. 02:02-27 It coud have meant True God for all I knew. 02:02-30 Or True Great. 02:02-36 Or The God or The Great. 02:02-54 What gender am I, cmf 02:03-10 Male? 02:03-32 And what gender am I, BH? 02:04-06 One of the 172+ tumblr genders. :) 02:04-28 Nope. 02:04-30 You are lamp I would presume 02:04-35 Two of them. 02:04-44 My gender is lamp 02:04-49 I am bigender. 02:05-09 What th is that? 02:05-30 It means I am two genders. 02:05-52 And how are you two of the itwo/i genders? 02:06-09 Couldn't I be both genders? 02:06-24 I am simply asking ihow? 02:06-52 I suppose it is more of a case of genderfluidity or queerness. 02:07-06 iExplain. 02:07-10 I usually feel male 02:07-14 But not always. 02:07-24 Meaning 02:07-45 Occasionally I feel female. 02:08-03 How does one ifeel/i female? (therp) 02:08-10 But that doesn't matter. 02:08-19 I asked. ;( 02:08-27 I am content with being cisgender. 02:08-57 ;( 02:09-07 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:09-08 Halt the crying, Korra. 02:09-13 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:09-22 There is nothing wrong with being cisgender. 02:09-23 I asked and was met with "That doesn't matter." ;( 02:09-27 No crap. 02:09-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:09-56 Listen, Korra, 02:10-03 I am listening. 02:10-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-27 Sometimes I feel I am more into girl things. 02:10-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-32 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:10-40 Despite being cisgender. 02:11-05 And what are "girl" things? (therp) 02:11-05 You can PM, btw, if you don't want to discuss this on main. 02:11-20 Eh, IDK. 02:11-30 Alright. 02:11-30 I just don't feel completely male. 02:11-40 And that's okay. 02:11-49 This has been a PSA. 02:12-00 PSA? 02:12-21 Public Service Announcement. 02:13-27 Ah. 02:14-00 Syde, Slack please. 02:15-25 Falco, Quotev please. 02:16-14 Tell me, 02:16-22 lmao. 02:16-23 Should I restore my wiki to its former state? 02:17-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:17-25 Nah 02:17-33 It's your choice 02:17-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:18-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:18-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:18-32 Yes. 02:19-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:19-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-06 And why should I? 02:20-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-08 Why should you not? 02:22-35 Because fandom will purge all fanon wikis now 02:22-56 No, they won't. 02:23-03 And the Article 13 law won't take affect for a good while. 02:23-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:23-30 Phew. 02:23-37 Not till 2020 02:23-49 2020 is a guess, not an exact number. : p 02:24-01 But it won't happen this year at all. 02:24-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:26-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:26-14 JB, Q? 02:26-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:27-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:28-17 I am silent once more 02:29-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-08 AMK is a freaking godsend. 02:29-27 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:659533 02:30-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-29 Thank you! 02:32-42 I guess I'll have to use the Phineas and Ferb fanon wiki instead. 02:32-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:34-08 http://spongefan.wikia.com/ It will come up as closed but you can retrieve your content. 02:34-49 What filname encoding do I use to open the archive? 02:34-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-04 I used 7-Zip. 02:35-13 And what is 7-ZIp? 02:35-34 The program I used to open zip files. 02:35-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-55 I see no English option 02:36-21 Oh, sorry. I lagged. 02:36-21 I only say my link and Dippy saying "I used 7-Zip." 02:37-00 Korra, what filename encoding do you think I should use? 02:37-18 Idk. 02:37-18 Try what Dippy said? 02:37-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:38-47 Can't find it on the Unarchiver 02:44-05 I am now away, sad 02:44-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:49-26 7 people on chat, yet nobody talks! 02:49-31 Sad. 02:49-36 I'm just waiting for Aii. 02:49-44 Sadly, 02:49-54 "Sad" is a Trumpism and shall be suppressed. 02:50-08 Nope. 02:51-56 Trump has said it, however. 02:52-20 Trump isn't the only person to have ever said sad 02:52-42 Trump has also spoken English. 02:52-44 Let's ban English. 02:52-50 Still, my dad always think of Trump when I use it in South;'s way. 02:53-03 I have to constantly correct him. 02:53-16 "That's my wiki friend's quote, not Trump's" 02:53-54 Xxxtentacion said sad before 02:54-06 Look, 02:54-18 Look, 02:54-28 For now on we shall only speak Finnish 02:54-32 Nope 02:54-34 My dad thinks that whemever I say "Sad" I'm refering Trump. 02:54-53 Make a Finnish TDL @Bob 02:55-03 My dad thinks that whenever I speak "English" I'm referring Trump. 02:55-10 ^ 02:55-20 Hyvä, puhun suomea nyt, Hart. 02:55-42 @Chase make a Finnish TDL then 02:56-04 Puhun suomea, tkf 02:56-10 Sitä kutsutaan demonin valoksi. 02:56-55 Speak English, this is an English wiki. Make a Finnish TDL to speak Finnish 02:57-10 ALL languages are allowed. :) 02:57-22 Varma 02:57-27 Anteeksi, Falco. 02:57-31 Yea sure 02:58-08 JB, voitko tarkistaa Quotevin uudelleen? 02:58-14 Then we need to make other language "dubs" of each RP. 02:58-42 Se on hyvä idea, Falco. 02:59-05 ^ 02:59-23 Please translate what you're saying 02:59-33 https://translate.google.com 02:59-42 Muistan alkuperäisen RP: n viimeisen rivin. 02:59-46 "Why no deal" 02:59-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:59-55 The last line of our original TDL RP. 03:00-11 I said That's a good idea, falco. 03:00-11 Kk 03:00-46 Nauraa ääneen, South, niin satunnaisesti kuin koskaan. 03:00-57 *Lol, South, as random as ever. 03:01-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:01-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:02-16 Dead by 18 Joulukuu Oletan? 03:02-30 Tell me, 03:02-52 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 03:03-02 Let's speak English now. 03:03-08 Sad. 03:03-18 All languages are allowed doesn't mean you can just spam the chat with another language. 03:03-22 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 03:03-43 English is the preferred language of this wiki anyway 03:03-53 True 03:03-55 True. 03:04-21 I actually speak Finnish 03:06-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:07-18 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:07-35 Test. 03:07-41 O/ Guys 03:07-53 I literally replied with "Sky is blue" to a administrator on ESB 03:07-59 ... 03:08-03 Falco, check Quotev. 03:08-54 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 03:08-57 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:09-27 Wait lol 03:09-27 I thought AMK said that thing I quoted 03:09-29 Hart, can you at least show some respect on a thread like that? 03:09-37 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 03:09-51 I thought it was AMK I was quoting 03:09-56 Lol. 03:10-00 It was me. 03:10-18 And wrong place. 03:12-25 Falco, reply again. 03:12-30 No pressure. 03:26-17 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:26-41 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 03:27-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:27-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:27-15 (hi) SouthFreezy. 03:28-46 (bye) South 03:29-05 I just gotta tell ya how I'm feeling 03:29-20 They've asked before for the ship names to stop. 03:29-23 Please respect that. 03:29-53 It wasn't a ship name 03:30-02 Just a combo because they arrived at the same time. 03:30-23 Like if you and Mess arrived at the same time maybe I'd say Messenger of Fanatic or TheKorrahavaen. 03:30-35 As you know, me and SF are the same person 03:30-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:30-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-53 WHAT 03:31-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:31-07 False. 03:31-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:31-49 ~ Bob Hartington has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 03:31-50 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:31-53 Uh. 03:32-02 The PM and kick button should not be near each other. 03:32-10 ^ 03:32-12 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:32-14 Yep. 03:32-22 Sorry about that, Hart. 03:32-24 Phew 03:32-26 Its alright 03:33-52 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 03:35-27 A duplicate spongebob fanon wiki? 03:35-53 Hurray, it has Leader Plankton on it. 03:36-22 Probably won't be up for much longer. 03:36-31 And why not? 03:36-50 Because it was already reported to Staff. 03:36-53 It seems to be mrely SP fanon. 03:37-03 None of the other wiki's drama. 03:37-46 I'm sick of it all. 03:37-54 If TDL is reported to staff, and we duplicate all its pages, will that eb reported? 03:37-59 Of what, o' Ninja? 03:38-07 SBFW drama. 03:38-25 Fanon for SpongeBob is still a good thing. 03:38-26 TDL isn't violating TOU and wasn't banned from FANDOM by being shut down, CHase. 03:38-57 Yes, but a wiki with only the pages duplicated and none of the drama but still a fanon wiki wouldn't be shut down would it? 03:39-20 Note: It wasn't the content that was bad. 03:39-20 It was the community and their harassment, their groups, their toxicity. 03:39-45 Yes, but they only copied the content I believe. 03:40-20 The same people is still there, the same group is there. 03:40-20 Their community was banned. Just like the duplicate Free Vandalism wikis were closed due to this. 03:40-35 Free Vandalism? 03:40-45 My friend Peter really liked that wiki. 03:40-49 How come it was closed? 03:41-07 Same exact reason. 03:41-07 Toxic wiki, toxic culture, bad environment. 03:42-45 Why was Terrible TV Shows wiki closed? 03:42-59 Right when I was about to edit my Lab Rats: Elite Force page? 03:43-12 Same reason. 03:43-12 Same with Trollpasta, Crappy Games Wiki, etc. 03:43-23 Peter will be so mad. 03:43-35 LMR surprisingly wasn't 03:43-45 Seems LMR is dead and forgotten. 03:44-55 What is LMR 03:47-05 The Flame Prince Finn wiki remains. 03:47-36 Le-miiverse-resource, Hart. 03:47-38 And what is this, CMF? 03:48-30 A wiki about some user named Flame Prince Finn 03:48-43 Amazing. 03:49-00 And his love for the adventure time character Flame Princess 03:49-25 And this wiki relates how 03:49-26 I assume CMF found this wiki via a friend? 03:49-33 No. 03:49-44 Random link on Adventure Time wiki profile. 03:49-57 iAnd this wiki relates how 03:50-19 Because it is a strange wiki 03:50-19 Reminds of Google's wiki. 03:50-19 It was about him and his love for Amber, which was creepy as hell to make a wiki over. 03:50-25 *Reminds me 03:52-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:52-03 Ugh! That's obsessive! 03:52-12 Of course. 03:52-15 *GTG 03:52-19 Of course. 03:52-22 *GTG 03:52-35 Cya Chase and Bob (Robin) 03:53-20 That was a pretty bad mispelling of GTG. 03:53-28 ^ 03:53-42 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:56-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:00-06 Look, 04:00-42 We need to devise a plan to make chat active again 04:00-58 You'll do it by yourself 04:05-41 Look, 04:05-41 We need to devise a plan to make chat active again. 04:05-43 There was no edit made on the 14th on this wiki. 04:05-57 By golly you're right! 04:05-59 Good. 04:06-11 We need to revive the RP and therefore revive editing. 04:06-18 Yes 04:06-34 We should make pages for the non canon RPs 04:08-41 And add info about the non canon RP versions of each character. 04:08-51 To the character pages 04:09-41 Makes sense. 04:09-51 Sometimes a series has a non-canon spin-off and sort. 04:12-15 True. 04:12-43 One day, Lombardi. 04:12-44 Soon. 04:14-21 O' heaven 04:15-00 My feesh and my pasta died. 04:15-10 Why ;( 04:16-28 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:16-28 Time to head out I suppose? 04:16-47 For whom? 04:16-54 Welcome, Qstlijku. 04:16-54 My feesh died. 04:17-43 Oh curses 04:17-44 lol 04:17-48 Was that guy on CC saying that again? 04:18-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:18-24 Nope. 04:18-27 KGB hasn't said it since. 04:18-33 Oh 04:18-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:18-53 It seems as though my hair is a mess, I should get to combing it 04:19-01 Get a buzz 04:19-12 Thank you for that totally random and useless announcement. 04:19-19 Yeah sure it was. 04:19-51 Well this hairstyle of mine looks bad 04:20-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:20-30 I see my meme question was ignored. 04:21-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:21-53 Tell me, 04:21-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:22-05 Do any of you have bad hairstyles? 04:22-09 CCC is quite literally a meme have right now. 04:22-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:22-18 Buzz 04:22-19 Bad hairstyles? 04:22-20 Or shave 04:22-21 As in what? 04:22-28 Super Saiyan 04:22-47 As in this hairstyle I have right now 04:23-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:23-21 That's not a bad hairstyle. 04:23-34 You can't even see me! 04:24-27 Got M's in the bank, like: "Yes, indeed" 04:24-29 04:24-29 When you livin' like this, they supposed to hate 04:24-35 I suppose it is catchy. 04:25-03 "People who don't disobey the ToU have no reason to worry about their wiki being closed. If you think that the policy is absurd, simply find another website." 04:25-06 Wise words ^ 04:25-12 Yes Indeed. 04:27-30 I suppose the SBFW drama is over on ESB. 04:27-38 All things must come to an end. 04:28-01 Ran around like idiots for the past two days and god-king AMK stopped it. 04:28-19 lol 04:28-24 And who is that? 04:28-33 AMK152, long time ESB bureaucrat. 04:28-38 Ah 04:28-39 Anyway, 04:28-42 10+ years. 04:28-42 I'm gonna head out now 04:28-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:28-46 \o 04:28-47 Farewel. 04:28-51 *Farewell 04:29-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:29-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:29-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:31-09 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/490378952951595009/unknown.png 04:34-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 04:40-26 Sure 04:49-23 Look, 04:49-35 We take inactiveness, and PUSH it somewhere else! 04:49-47 Smart. 04:53-42 You want a party? C'mon! Let's party! (dance) 04:53-50 Classic. 04:53-55 We'll bring that back, eventually. 04:55-30 True 04:55-57 /me yawns 04:56-27 Well I should be goin' soon 04:56-38 Me too. 04:57-10 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:57-13 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:57-37 Truly is a wonder as to the amount of users in chat 04:58-08 but I suppose we, BH, tkf, and SF, will be heading out at most similar times 04:58-17 Probably. 04:58-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:03-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:03-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:03-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:04-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:05-51 Well, that was wonderful-A good time was had by all-I'm pooped 05:06-00 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:07-19 Yeah, I should probably- 05:07-24 Good lord! What is happening in there?! 05:07-51 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:08-33 aurora borealis 05:10-13 Not sure. 05:10-19 Oh wait. 05:10-35 I read that as here for a second. 05:11-22 Jorra is on ESB but not here, 05:12-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:12-41 True. 05:12-45 wb Korra! o/ 05:12-47 lol. 05:12-50 :) 05:12-58 Truly am glad I summoned him 05:13-13 Gtg. 05:13-27 Sure 05:13-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:16-34 I shall leave at exactly 5:20PM and not a moment sooner or later 05:17-28 lol. 05:19-34 that two minutes passed by quick 05:20-31 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:36-34 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 05:50-06 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 06:07-35 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 10:18-26 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 10:18-28 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:40-32 Weird. 11:40-50 I only just realised that Mess still shows up as being in chat, despite having already left chat. 11:40-54 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:28-11 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:28-16 o/ 12:57-45 \o 12:57-46 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:04-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:07-33 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 13:08-46 Hi. 13:09-13 Hi. 13:09-35 .iH 13:09-41 Sure. 13:10-13 What happened to your sister's Discord? 13:10-13 13:11-10 She disabled it for a break, or something 13:11-14 O. 13:13-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:13-43 Hi. 13:13-52 hello 13:14-05 Welcome, TG. 13:14-20 I see I have been re-hired as TG. 13:14-29 You were never fired. 13:14-29 Sure. 13:14-34 She was, however. 13:14-39 But sure, she was re-hired. 13:14-42 She wasn't, however. 13:14-50 South even tried to make TheRouge12 the new TG. 13:14-59 Not sure how a male could be the new True Goddess, but sure. 13:15-02 Sure. 13:16-29 Sure. 13:16-29 You lie. 13:16-47 Huh? 13:16-53 You lie. 13:17-12 Huh? 13:17-21 You lie. 13:17-36 TG, attacc. 13:17-43 Yeah, attack. 13:18-26 atabigcc 13:28-27 Welcome, FanaticBot. 13:32-13 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:33-08 Emoclew, EhtArrokCitanaf. 13:33-14 Welcome, Chase McFly. 13:33-45 Tell me, 13:33-52 Will Melishall be a thing? 13:34-11 Seems Dippy ships them 13:34-18 It doesn't have shows like Patrick's Island or Leader Plankton. 13:34-21 And what is this ship? 13:34-32 A joke ship 13:34-37 Made my Syde and Jack 13:34-40 *By 13:34-49 Syde making jokes? 13:34-51 i almost non-ironically typed http://community.fandom.com 13:34-57 Good, TG. 13:36-38 I see Mihawk Moha was demoted from Council and GDM. ;( 13:38-15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBpE4uQvefs 13:39-20 i see a video was made about TDL. 13:40-05 Let's watch it. 13:40-23 It's only 2 seconds long lol. 13:40-35 Then wtf is the point of it 13:40-47 Inside joke of how we always say "Sure." 13:40-56 Ah. 13:41-12 well in order for TDL to get publicity, 13:41-12 we must make a clickbait video and show how lit it is. 13:41-27 The automatic subtitles think he said "Yo". 13:41-52 I'm still working on my voice impressions. 13:42-09 But I am old and have a shitty voice. 13:42-36 Maybe I should link the wiki in the description. 13:42-46 I, myself, never knew 19 was old. 13:43-06 Still, shitty voice. 13:43-45 And linked it in the description. 13:46-18 i have an announcement that was supposed to expire on september 12 that is still active (thonk) 13:46-34 Now Jorra, get yourself a YouTube channel and use that to boost TDL. 13:46-51 , TG. 13:46-51 Syde had a similar issue. 13:46-53 Nah, Dippy. 13:47-37 But then you won't have to boss me or Syde to boost it on YouTube. :P 13:48-12 I have a YouTube channel. 13:48-36 Cool. 13:48-49 I do not and never plan on getting one. (content) 13:48-59 Why? Too toxic? 13:49-06 Nah, too lazy. 13:57-23 I see 456 closed the thread. 13:57-36 True. 13:57-44 Philly is globally blocked, btw. 13:58-01 I know. 13:58-04 Golf told me. 13:58-08 He told me too. 13:58-53 TG Akumk. 14:00-22 hm? 14:03-08 Who's Philly?* 14:03-30 DanzxvFan8275. 14:03-39 A Trump fan. :P 14:03-46 sActually true. 14:04-44 He's the one who taught me that cursing is allowed on ESB 14:05-05 Even though SpongeBob would never do it. 14:05-15 Cursing isn't allowed on ESB? 14:05-17 Except that one time he did it. :P 14:07-53 Sometimes you can be scrolling through CC activity and find interestin' images. 14:08-15 When I asked if anone cared if he cursed during an alphabet improv thread, everyoen said, "Oh, that's fine, no porblem." 14:08-31 He cursed, but everyone said it was fine. 14:08-35 I suppose he said "Crap"? 14:08-36 (eyes) 14:08-38 Or "hell"? 14:08-48 "Crap" is not a bad word. 14:09-04 He must've said "damn" then. 14:09-30 He said both "da*m" and he** 14:10-02 A lot of people don't consider those words are swears, thus they are allowed on ESB. 14:10-18 But Spongebob himself would never say them. 14:10-26 So? 14:10-36 Is SpongeBob the messiah or something? Lol. 14:10-46 Yes 14:10-51 Because it's his wiki. 14:10-52 Wth 14:10-59 Lol. 14:12-41 Let's discuss HyunA. 14:15-39 Let's discuss EhtArrokCitanaf. 14:15-51 Nope. 14:49-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:49-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:59-51 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 15:02-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:02-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:16-08 That was a fascinatin' conversation with Aii, sure. 15:16-41 How? 15:17-42 Uh. 15:17-42 It does not matter. 15:18-29 Uh. 15:18-35 That's a meme. 15:21-22 And what is a meme? 15:23-51 Example: 15:23-51 Wat 15:30-17 Tell me, 15:32-31 I'm working on FSB with 456 and Golf. 15:32-31 Akumk being off somewhere being TG. 15:32-31 You're here asking where everyone else is. 15:32-31 And everyone else is gone. 15:32-32 Ya know, 15:32-59 I am going to head out 15:33-10 Farewell. 15:33-24 I officially declar The Demon's Light wiki dead by September 15th 15:33-29 Nope. 15:33-34 http://prntscr.com/kuqv92 15:33-35 18th? 15:33-52 Farewell. 15:33-59 Farewell. 15:34-01 TheKorraFanatic, head out. (bye) 15:34-15 Farewell. 15:34-15 No! 15:34-22 Sad! 15:34-31 Ah. 15:34-32 So, 15:34-35 Akumi HAS 15:34-38 Returned? 15:34-43 Hurrah. 15:34-44 Indeed. 15:34-49 Of course, TG always returns. 15:35-03 Goog, good. 15:35-06 *Good 15:35-09 Good, good. 15:35-30 Tell me, 15:35-36 Where is Lord Bacoaflim? 15:35-47 Somewhere in Ohio. 15:36-17 Indeed. 15:36-26 Let us see. 15:36-35 One time when I was 5 I wanted to move to Ohio for some reason 15:36-43 Smart. 15:36-54 Lalco Fombardi is also in Ohio. 15:37-01 99, that is. 15:38-03 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:42-53 I am now away, sad. 15:42-58 Sad. 15:43-26 /me has been kidnapped by the demon. 15:44-05 c="gray"~Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon.~ 15:45-17 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 15:45-33 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 15:47-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:47-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:48-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 15:48-35 Hey (Robin) 15:52-03 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 15:52-10 @Korra did you hear a Blackpink song is coming to Just Dance 2019? 15:52-48 Nope. 15:52-48 Which one? 15:53-02 Ddu-Du-Ddu-Du 15:53-16 Nice. 16:08-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:08-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:08-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:18-09 I see CCC lagged. 16:18-54 rip. 16:19-33 Funny how barely anyone questions TG. 16:20-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:20-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:20-20 ikr lo 16:20-22 *lol 16:21-10 In fact, 16:21-28 Rouge is the only one I've seen question it on CCC. 16:21-28 And only because South called TG12 last night. 16:21-53 intriguing. 16:38-37 Sure. 16:44-06 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:13-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 17:15-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 17:15-58 Uh, is anyone here??? 17:19-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 17:19-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 17:20-07 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 17:20-13 Ay laddie 17:25-45 Uh, anyone still here? 17:26-19 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 17:26-28 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 17:29-03 Some, sure. 17:31-52 Okay 17:32-10 Can you make a wiki? 17:32-25 Why? 17:43-08 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has joined the chat ~ 17:43-23 Greetings, mortals. 17:43-57 Could I have help? 17:43-58 Welcome, Zombie Dreemuur. 17:44-15 What do you need help with? 17:44-55 I want to watch Black Butler again but YouTube only shows the American version, the UK version is hard to find so I want to be on a website to watch it. 17:46-39 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has left the chat ~ 17:46-56 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has joined the chat ~ 17:47-09 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has left the chat ~ 17:47-11 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has joined the chat ~ 17:47-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:47-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:47-56 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:54-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:54-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:58-29 This is dead. 21:00-52 indeed. 21:01-01 everyone's moved to Movie_________ Wiki. 21:01-07 Even DBH. 21:09-47 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:09-48 Good 21:09-52 *GTG 21:10-01 Welcome, Chase McFly. 21:10-02 I am home. 21:10-08 Farewell, Bob Hartington. 21:10-23 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:10-40 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 21:11-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:11-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:11-06 And what a better way to celebrate being home then using a browser I haven't used in over a year. 21:11-33 i am going to have some fun today at school 21:11-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:12-00 Isn't it Saturday? 21:13-03 some schools have special saturday events. 21:13-25 Oh okay. 21:13-36 i am going to a homecoming dance at school 21:14-54 Smart. 21:15-36 Ugh 21:15-44 Firefox is being quite wonky 21:17-09 (arr) 21:19-40 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 21:19-41 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 21:24-12 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 21:25-11 I remember when (teiko) used to be the (argh) emoji. 21:25-20 Or was it 21:25-22 (pirate) 21:26-16 Aw man. 21:26-28 ? 21:26-31 TDL has reverted back to Akumi-Korra-Chase 21:26-38 *TG 21:27-19 Is there a True God? 21:28-27 It doesn't matter. 21:29-59 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 21:30-02 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 21:30-04 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 21:30-56 Welcome, Janissa kirby. 21:31-57 hehe 21:32-05 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:32-06 Ah, "hehe". 21:32-11 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 21:32-16 Hey (Robin) 21:32-47 hi Fa 21:33-32 @Janissa just call me Falco or Red X 21:33-52 okay XD 21:34-09 Chase McFly is home. 21:34-31 Indeed I am. 21:34-35 I heard 21:34-50 hmmm i am going to go ask natsu something brb 21:35-07 24/7ing I see. 21:35-21 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 21:35-54 He's home, home, home. :) 21:36-07 And now he will rush to Mandie and tell her. 21:36-16 Nope. 21:36-23 Yep. :) 21:36-24 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 21:36-32 Welcome, Janissa kirby. 21:36-43 I no longer love Amanda. 21:37-02 https://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46739#3 21:37-12 i am so sad now 21:37-18 What do you think of my response? 21:37-30 Savage McFly. 21:37-43 Thanks. 21:38-06 How would you answer his question? 21:38-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:38-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:39-03 I would have simply said "Article 13 has not gone into effect yet and will not for a good while, the final vote is not even until next year. Your wiki is safe from closure and the recent wiki closures were due to ToU violations. You should have nothing to worry about." 21:39-14 A good response. 21:39-17 Wb, TG. 21:40-41 I'm the True Devil 21:40-59 Proof? 21:41-11 (batman) is here 21:41-20 (batman) is here. 21:42-00 @Korra I am referring to myself as the "True Devil" as it's the opposite of TG 21:42-17 (batman) who needs to be safe 21:42-18 And I am asking for proof that you are the True Devil! 21:42-20 You do that, JB. 21:42-32 Ah, JB. 21:42-37 I know I am :) 21:42-38 Sounds like JMB. 21:42-41 Falco is JB. 21:42-53 (batman) don't call 666 i tryed it and it was creepy 21:45-10 Yeah, yeah. 21:45-10 I guess that is similar to "I came to my house at 3 AM". 21:45-19 ^ 21:45-21 And freaked it. 21:45-37 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 21:45-46 I seen some of those 3 am vids involving Xxxtentacion and Mac Miller. 21:46-51 Sure. 21:47-10 "Freaked it" is a song lyric, CMF. 21:47-10 Nothing to do with horror pastas or whatever these are. :P 21:47-29 From a Kendrick song probably 21:47-38 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 21:48-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:49-38 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 21:50-18 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 21:51-43 my house is haunted my house number is 666 21:52-03 Cool. 21:52-07 Doubt it 21:52-24 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 21:52-33 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 21:52-51 and its the devils number 21:53-35 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 21:55-12 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 21:55-57 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 21:56-54 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 21:57-24 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 22:00-41 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:02-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:02-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:02-40 o/ 22:02-44 Welcome, Qstlijku. 22:02-56 Hey South and Q (Robin) 22:02-58 Ah! Mr. Stlijku. 22:03-01 Got Ms in the bank like "Yes Indeed" 22:03-04 Thanks FLB 22:03-05 Stidge-ku 22:03-13 *Stlidge 22:03-21 Rhymes with Bridge-ku 22:03-38 Also known as 22:03-54 Quusta-lij-ku. 22:04-07 Like Gusta-Bridge-Ku 22:04-14 -_- 22:04-18 Gusta is a Soanish word. 22:04-22 *Spanish 22:04-45 Qstlijku pronounced "Quu-ssth-leh-ji-ku" 22:04-51 Canon name 22:05-01 It's been almost two years. 22:05-03 Qussthlehjiku. 22:05-09 Where is he geting this Th? 22:05-14 Why are we still on the "How do you pronounce Qstlijku" topic 22:05-55 Because it is gibberish. 22:05-58 Tell me, 22:06-10 Why are we still on the "why we still on the q pronunciation" topic 22:06-11 Incorrect 22:06-12 Discuss. 22:06-13 How do you pronounce 6f5e4d? 22:06-13 @South 22:06-20 Six f five e four d. 22:06-24 Obv 22:06-25 ^ 22:06-29 More like Quoost-Lij-Ku 22:06-32 I guess 22:06-39 Oo, eh? 22:06-54 Sadly, Qstlijku is pronounced like this: 22:06-56 Q. 22:06-59 The rest is simply silent. 22:07-01 Sadly, 22:07-14 That is not the case. 22:07-25 Why are we still discussing this! 22:08-00 At least we finally moved on past "Wut does TG meen". 22:08-31 TG: The Fake Outrage. 22:08-32 It means True God 22:08-37 Strawman by tkf as usual 22:08-45 It means True Goddess, however. 22:08-50 Speaking of TG, how has the Non-true God choice worked FLB? 22:09-52 Just move on from Madiyunu. 22:10-02 ^ 22:10-30 Now tell me, 22:10-38 Just move on from strawman 22:10-40 Why are so many users from CC coming to Koa's wiki and not here! 22:10-51 Because Koa spammed it in PMs. 22:10-56 Due to this, 22:10-58 Oh 22:10-58 He invited DBH. 22:11-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:11-12 Who's DBH? 22:11-15 An evil unleashed to that wiki 22:11-18 A bad man. 22:11-20 Welcome, TG! 22:11-35 wb Akumi! (hi) 22:11-51 That reminds me 22:11-57 Where is C.Syde65? 22:11-59 Proposal: 22:12-02 Sarca on TDL. 22:12-03 /me goes afk for a while 22:12-05 Who 22:12-07 Sarca? 22:12-08 Sure. 22:12-14 XxSarcasticBunnyxX. 22:12-17 She's pretty cool, so sure. 22:12-25 Who? 22:12-31 I said who. 22:12-47 c="gray" *Qstlijku comes back from being AFK. 22:12-53 Stop! 22:12-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:13-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:13-02 How? 22:13-14 c="gray" Stop what? 22:13-17 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:13-18 Welcome, XxSarcasticBunnyxX. 22:13-22 brb 22:13-43 Welcome, XxSarcasticBunnyxX. 22:14-21 Afternoon XxSarcasticBunnyxX 22:15-05 Hello, all. 22:15-19 Welcome. 22:15-19 c="gray" Hi. 22:16-10 Welcome to TDL SarcasticBunny 22:16-56 I hate chats like that, tbf, lol. 22:17-16 c="green" Admins get green. 22:17-40 c="red" Chatmods get red. 22:17-46 And why TKF? 22:17-59 Ah yes, UTRP had that. 22:18-06 Was a truly truly God chat, I miss it. 22:18-48 You should have seen the true god chat when DBH was on Movie____. 22:21-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:23-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:23-57 JB, PM. 22:24-03 *Falco 22:24-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:25-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:25-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:26-01 Welcome, TG. 22:26-17 o/ 22:26-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:26-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:26-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:27-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:28-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:29-16 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:29-23 Welcome, South Ferry. 22:29-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:30-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:32-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:32-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:32-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:32-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:36-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:38-22 Discuss? 22:39-03 TG, may I test something on you? 22:40-14 go ahead. 22:41-02 It failed, good good. 22:41-11 what were you trying to do? 22:41-12 Bad, bad. 22:41-51 I saw FanaticBot had the block option in chat and I tested it. 22:43-27 ah. 22:44-31 ah. 22:51-55 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:52-09 Oops I meant to leave chat open 22:52-10 Welcome, Qstlijku. 22:52-17 But it looks like not much happened while I was gone anyway 22:52-50 Sure. 22:55-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:55-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:59-07 Back 22:59-16 I see Q pulled the ol' Chase McFly 22:59-23 Leaving chat open while gone. 22:59-37 Doesn't everyone do that? 22:59-46 Not everyone. 22:59-55 Some people x out and rejoin later. 23:00-13 Nope! 23:00-14 Sadly, 23:00-17 I did not do that! 23:00-20 But I meant to! 23:00-22 He almost did it. 23:00-24 I meant. 23:00-28 Almost pulled a me. 23:01-18 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:01-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:01-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:02-02 We lost TG. 23:02-16 We lost TTG. 23:02-17 :C 23:02-25 Teen Titans Go 23:04-01 Oof x 2. 23:05-15 I wonder when people will stop saying oof (therp) 23:05-27 Probably never. 23:05-34 Never ever! 23:05-43 I heard it originally comes from Minecraft/Roblox? 23:05-47 Is this true? 23:05-49 It does indeed. 23:10-23 Yes 23:10-45 Did you hear that Lil Pump made a music video based on Roblox. 23:10-54 Yesss! 23:11-44 And now that music video is a meme 23:23-13 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-14 o/ 23:23-23 Hyde! 23:23-33 There's a new face. 23:23-43 Hey, XxSarcasticBunnyxX! o/ 23:23-47 Hello! 23:27-25 You still relatively new to Wikia/FANDOM or just new to this wiki? 23:29-05 To this wiki. I joined FANDOM on Aug 10. 23:30-33 Yeah, I noticed that you joined on the 10th August, as shown by your join date. I use a popups script that can tell me that sort of information. 23:31-15 Korra, did you check SC? 23:38-44 I glanced at it. 23:38-59 Well I asked you a question. 23:39-10 I noticed. 23:40-53 And answered. 23:43-20 Why? 23:43-25 Why do my Sims keep dying? 23:43-45 I try to give them youth potions and make them vampires, but nope. 23:43-52 I have been using IMVU a lot lately 23:44-05 Vampires have their own weaknesses. 23:44-13 No, 23:44-23 They just don't live long enough to become vampires. 23:44-24 Yeah. 23:44-33 I can't remember if their weaknesses are fatal in The Sims 3. I should check the page. I know they are fatal in The Sims 2. 23:44-49 In Sims 4 it's garlic and sunlight that can hurt them a lot. 23:47-16 My dead vampire sims all have tiny suns in place of their hearts as ghosts. Category:Wikia Chat logs